guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regina Buenaobra/Archive1
I almost made this page a few hours ago, since there wasn't one yet... but despite having a lot of information on her, and her photo and such, I wasn't sure if she'd be offended by someone making the page or not. I can provide some of the info I have, if we are sure it's polite to make the page before she gets a chance, but again, I waited because I wasn't sure on the matter. [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 05:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess we can't but wait for more info to be released.. J Striker 05:17, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::ohai fellow paw print! 05:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hello, mine is based off a purple paw print tattoo that I've had for years, and which is located on my lower regions. ;) [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 05:41, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, grats? Also the new CRM's talkpage now has nether-region tattoo discussion, instant win! 05:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::lol, Maui = Funny! :D --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 05:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: So, what does the paw print mean? Axelfunx 23:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::To me? It's just a symbol (and color) I've used online for many years to help define myself. The tattoo was done a few years after I started using it online, because I had wanted to get it there (just above the hair line on the left side of my groin) as an accent mark, for a long time... which is part of the reason I originally used it online and such. Other than being a Therian of the feline type, I have no other reasons I guess. lol [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 00:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, what the heck. I'm going to go ahead and list all the information I have on her so far. Hopefully she won't kill me for it later. ;) [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 05:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi? shes not here, lol Lost-Blue 21:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::lower regions! zomg i just got it xD; I would say Netherlands though that doesn't work here Lost-Blue 21:13, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Hopefully decent? By the looks of it, with a previous history of working for XFire, we've got someone decent AT LAST. I hope. BUH BYE FAILE GRAY, HAI TO REGINA =o 80.193.1.106 22:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Did Gaile kill your puppy or something? 156.12.150.99 23:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Gaile killed all our puppies--Cobalt | Talk 14:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Gaile killed my will to live. And raped my hopes and dreams. :I never got to see Gaile much, 'cept for that one time I reported a dude who scammed my buddy. I just hope she approves of my... Project. Well, if she doesn't, so long as I'm not banned, I don't care. talk 22:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::"Project"? Tell us more, O conspirational one-- - (Talk/ ) 19:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just take a look at my userpage, its in one of my boxes... You'll know it when ya see it. If you wanna contribute to the Project, then by all means, join us. talk 19:47, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::lmao, it'd be awesome if something along those lines ever happened, like, awesome awesome, although I probably wouldn't be able to attend... Or am I lost? Is a LAN not one of them when you link lots of computers in a place like it's the internet but it isn't? Idk... explain :P The Mooing Cat 14:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes thats pretty much what a LAN is (local area network). Looks interesting, but i wonder how it would work with player accounts. I mean, if you pick up an item on a LAN server running GW, how will that register on the normal GW server :S Also, why did you say "my.....project" instead of "the GW lan project" thus making it look like you were plotting to kill izzy or something :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) What's a handle? Lost-Blue 22:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :In-game name --Powersurge360 22:51, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::A thing used to open doors, drawers and operate several different types of machinery. See wikipedia:Handle for more information on the exciting topic of handles-- - (Talk/ ) 19:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::She was almost definitely using the slang for a bottle of vodka. Context clues, guys. 19:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::My context clues are censored by a 14 and younger filter Lost-Blue 01:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You seriously have a web filter?-- 04:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::no Lost-Blue 00:57, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Welcome Welcome to GW! I'm going to "miss" Gaile, but fresh is always a good thing. :) [[User:Maeve|'Maeve']] 02:14, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Miss Gaile? Aha hahahaha hahahaa! Now then, who can replace Izzy the pissy...hmm....Toxin 04:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone? Anyone at all? Hopefully someone who doesn't like Ursanway? :::—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 80.192.60.20 ( ) }. Feminist so she doesn't like me? D: Lost-Blue 23:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Feminism and angry feminism are different things. Silven 01:00, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::That doesn't answer my question D: Lost-Blue 01:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::She doesn't hate men. Silven 01:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::But im a big boy now Lost-Blue 01:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Big boys wish upon equal rights for everyone; a radical concept, I know. Feminists just wish for equal rights as men. ComradeSanders 13:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Shes not transgendered, unless I missed something. Lost-Blue 21:47, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Regina's Official Wiki User Page Hi there. I just thought I should point out that Regina no longer has a page on the official wiki. The link from this page is therefore going nowhere at the moment. Someone might want to update it. --90.193.106.207 07:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :She still has a page, someone just botched the link. Thanks for bringing it up, I fixed it. 10:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome ...Hopefully she doesn't fail as hard as Gaile.American Wrath 02:09, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :nice optism, and coming from me thats like wow Lost-Blue 02:17, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's the truth tho, and I am not very optimistic considering who else anet hired recently.-- 02:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, she's more attractive. As she hasn't done anything yet, this is all I have to judge her on. Let's find a loophole to dupe mini polar bears, and see how she reacts. 75.120.179.247 03:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Whoops, above is me. Zeek Aran 03:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Her lastname means "Good Work/Deed/Action" Zulu Inuoe 04:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought the more direct translation was 'good work' as in a creation or work of art, rather than the act of doing work. Least that's what what she said it meant. lol [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 04:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Usualy "Obra" is used to identify a deed done in charity, or as you said in art, but really it can mean all of those things, and I suppose it's up to her to decide what it means to her Zulu Inuoe 04:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Good action Queen" That's a nice name! Bonobo 04:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) (Resetting indent) NO! I's just...too soon. T__T! Gaaaaaaiiillee!! D: 05:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) The Frog this new chick better not take over The Frog becuase The Frog was Gaile. --Gaara378 13:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Big boots, GL Regina --BobTurkey She said on GWW she will have no mascots whatsoever. :No mascots, no problem. Now about that Polar Bear duping...American Wrath 04:29, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't have minded The Rabbit, but I suppose that's Emily's thing. Still, aside from the "feminism" part (which is acceptable as long as it doesn't get into the negative side of it) and the name being crazier than Sikieiki Yamaxanadu (though no name will ever be as annoying to me as "Gaile Gray" has become), I have a good amount of faith in her. For now, at least. We'll see how she acts in the future. Ephidel 05:35, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::: About the feminism thing... well, even iff it's true, it's not so smart to note it on her page because, well like 90% of the GW players are male. I don't care iff she is a feminism, she just can't use it to judge things in GW. Not that i'm judging her already, just by reading it, i'm just afraid that it might amount in something... 78.21.7.221 16:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That worries me too. I also expect complaints from concerned parents that their children are talking to a lesbian. 22:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Faith in humanity -1 the first time I see that. --Macros 22:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::90%? Really? Where are the stats? Last time I checked, men can be feminists too, by the way. Why are you so threatened by the fact that she identifies with feminism? And honestly, there's nothing wrong with viewing Guild Wars through a feminist lens. The media that we consume is not above critical analysis. Grow up already. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 99.157.202.150 ( ) }. ::::So, Hi Regina if you read this. To Felix, people who feel worried about contact with homosexuals and therefore discriminate homosexuality are just sad... and is SHE a lesbian? I kind of got the idea that she interviewed someone from the Lesbian Gamers website... or something of the sort. The Mooing Cat 14:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::"people who feel worried about contact with homosexuals and therefore discriminate homosexuality are just sad" Or possibly religious. Eitherway i sense another political hatefest is in the wind--Cobalt | Talk 14:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Another? I'm new here, so I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, religion teaches to love your neighbour and etcetera doesn't it? So why does it contradict itself on the homosexual 'issue' - so-called? Whatever :P old argument... but still true. The Mooing Cat 14:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is hardly the place for a discussion like this, but i do want to say that Felix is probally right about people complaining over Regina being Lesbian. I have no problems what so ever with it, but its a messed up world we live in, and all kinds of messed up people live on it. So Regina, if you got trouble, and no one else can help, mayby you can hire us. We'll virtually defend you.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::@The Mooing Cat:By "Another" i was reffering to this. As for "religion teaches to love your neighbour ", i agree with arnout that this is hardly the place for discussion like that, so i will only say that, In my opinion, no, it doesn't. If you want to debate that further post on my talk page or we'll end up with a problem similar to the one on Reginas image talk.--Cobalt | Talk 18:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yay, my talk page got a link! Zulu Inuoe 18:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't celebrate too early, your not on yet...;)--Cobalt | Talk 18:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Please no, not a feminist. They represent the worst possible aspects of capitalism, deceit and discrimination. This is not a good qualification for working with children. Dirran--80.192.60.20 14:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Worry not Cobalt, I have no intentions of starting a "political hatefest." The Mooing Cat 21:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ooops... but I just did. Over at your talk page Cobalt. The Mooing Cat 22:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't ask me to explain the views of the religious right. I'm on the religious left, personally. 22:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I understand you not Oh Omnipotent Penguin! :) The Mooing Cat 22:53, 11 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) More specifically, I'm morally conservative and socially liberal. 22:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Here, here!--Powersurge360 23:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::This poor women, her name is announced and already theres philological(don't know what right word is and don't really care) debate over her race and sexuality(has this actually been confirmed?) -- 23:02, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I only asked if she was a lesbian because Felix said it, "...are talking to a lesbian." and since I thought she had merely interviewed a member of LesbianGamers.com, and wasn't actually a lesbian herself(according to what I had so far, and to this moment read), I posed the question. Anyway, I don't care either way, it was just for discussion's sake. The Mooing Cat 23:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I still don't know most of this is tl;dr and I'm waiting for a bold; yes or no. I personally wouldn't care either way...a persons a person no matter what; unless its something really evil like a mass murderer or a child predator then *BLEH* Lost-Blue 23:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Take a look at her Cerise magazine's mission statement, among other things. I don't know if it's explicitly stated anywhere, but context clues lead me to infer that she is a lesbian. 23:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll have a look then. The Mooing Cat 23:20, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::How does the mission statement of Cerise in any way give you a "clue" about her sexuality? It's a magazine for women in general, not queer women specifically. Also, it's not "hers," she just contributes to it. No, she hasn't stated what her sexuality is anywhere, so all this discussion on her sexuality is just speculation based on the misconceptions of a few. She writes for a feminist gaming magazine and she interviewed a lesbian gaming site. These two factors do not implicitely mean that she is a lesbian, and it's sad that so many people seem to think that they do. Her sexuality? It's none of your business. Honestly, if you had any respect for her or her job, you'd leave her personal life be. It's none of your business.99.157.202.153 01:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) By the way, to anyone who thinks the people here are speaking about her sexuality for any reason at all: You're dead wrong, we're just looking for something to talk about. It doesn't mean anyone here will judge her because of it (Though most people probably will) and if anyone says so it is most likely if not crtainly aimed to be a joke —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zulu Inuoe ( ) 01:19, 12 April 2008 (UTC). :Simmer down, Mr. IP. I said I anticipate problems with concerned parents; I am not one of these parents in question, nor (to my knowledge) is anyone else who has commented. 04:18, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::That was me... and that was pretty much what I said Zulu Inuoe 04:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're 99.157.202.153? Then why did you argue with yourself? 04:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::By your indentation and position of post, I thought you were replying to me Zulu Inuoe 05:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Point being? Your anticipation is based on an assumption that she's a lesbian, an assumption that you're making based off of very little information, and from what I gather, a bunch of stereotypes about lesbianism. Your gendered assumptions are pretty gross. 99.157.202.150 05:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry you feel that way. 05:51, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Idea totally stolen from RT, but on the subject of the CRM's sexuality i really think it's time to --Cobalt | Talk 12:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I second Cobalts motionComradeSanders 12:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I second ComradeSanders motion, thus indirectly thirding(?) my own motion ¬_¬ --Cobalt | Talk 13:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Still waiting for a YES OR NO btw :P Lost-Blue 01:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ooh lets have a poll. I like polls-- - (Talk/ ) 11:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And now google ads has put gay partnership banners on the bottom of this page because of the keywords in this discussion xD-- - (Talk/ ) 12:35, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Quoting from above: "Please no, not a feminist. They represent the worst possible aspects of capitalism, deceit and discrimination. This is not a good qualification for working with children. Dirran" - This is so brainless and outright wrong I actually thought it was meant to be ironic and sarcastic - at first. Then I remembered how feminism is routinely used as a negative word in religious and patriarchal circles, to convince the easily-fooled that all feminists are evil man-hating lesbians who want to rule the world, when in fact, a feminist is someone who desires "merely" gender equality. I realize that expecting "merely" gender equality is more than enough to send many men (and some women) into a tizzy when it shatters their world view that women should be barefoot and nekkid in the kitchen of the private sphere while leaving the men to trawl the public sphere. The simple truth is that if you're *not* a feminist you're a JERK, either because you're ignorant of the word's meaning, because you lack courage, or because you're a misogynist (or homophobic, in some cases) bigot. Three cheers to you, Regina, for not being afraid to put "I am a feminist" - I am PRO-EQUALITY - on your wikipage, even knowing what some of these idiots would extrapolate from it. Thinking people couldn't bloody care less what your bedroom inclinations are (not that anyone should be assuming that feminists swing one way or another anyway, as my very feminist husband reminds ME) so long as you make the game a better place to be - and frankly more games could use someone who isn't a testosterone-laden oaf on staff. Nynn 16:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :There isn't a problem with equality, the problem is that modern feminism has taken it so far that in spite of tons of evidence, courts give women custody in the vast majority of divorce cases (statistics say that the child is twice as likely to end up committing crimes in a single mother household as opposed to a single father household) and require the man to give up absurd amounts of his property even if the woman did nothing at all to earn it (see Heather Mills). Again, pro-equality? Sure. Over-zealous feminism? IS NOT EQUALITY. 75.143.94.174 03:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah...you obviously don't know anything about feminism. Or what actually constitutes equality. Maybe you shouldn't talk about things of which you are clearly ignorant. Just a suggestion. 71.133.203.145 04:26, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::To quote Nynn, "frankly more games could use someone who isn't a testosterone-laden oaf on staff". Your poor attempts to reinforce stereotypes simply confirms everything I have said. Feminism is not about equality despite how much you would like people to believe. I don't see feminists out campaigning for more female streetsweepers or equal retirement ages. I am degree educated in science and trusted to build a system for prescribing dangerous drugs, what kind of estrogen-crazed oaf does that make you? We've had enough of your propaganda already.Dirran 16:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nope! You're quite wrong, in fact. Feminism is very much about equality. I think you don't understand what feminism or equality really are. That's too bad. Speaking for myself, as one of those horribleawfuldreaded feminists that you (sadly) find so threatening, I see female street sweepers daily on my walk to work, but if that is in fact a gendered profession as you suggest, you bet I'd like to see more equity there! Same goes for equal retirement age. Any feminist worth her or his salt will tell you that yes, the patriarchy hurts men too. We are quite aware of that fact and are doing what we can to end sexism and improve things for everyone, okay? You really ought to learn more about feminism, instead of relying on incorrect stereotypes, before you start talking about it like you know what it is. 99.157.202.153 23:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) YES OR NO The Mooing Cat 19:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) "Quoting from above: "Please no, not a feminist. They represent the worst possible aspects of capitalism, deceit and discrimination. This is not a good qualification for working with children. Dirran" - This is so brainless and outright wrong I actually thought it was meant to be ironic and sarcastic - at first. Then I remembered how feminism is routinely used as a negative word in religious and patriarchal circles, to convince the easily-fooled that all feminists are evil man-hating lesbians who want to rule the world, when in fact, a feminist is someone who desires "merely" gender equality. I realize that expecting "merely" gender equality is more than enough to send many men (and some women) into a tizzy when it shatters their world view that women should and so forth..." ROFL! I think you missed the sarcasm which seemed fairly obvious to me (unless they really were being serious, but i doubt it). Also: You already know what the question is YES No -- - (Talk/ ) 19:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Feminism does not equate Lesbianism. However, since neither of which are related to her job at ArenaNet, she won't be making direct statements about her sexuality or personal life, outside of what is found on her Blog. :I do however, know first hand, that she is not a Lesbian. I'm not at liberty to disclose too much information, but I can say that despite her Blog making it clear that she is supportive of homosexuality and she does considers herself to be a feminist, it does not state that she is a Lesbian as she is not a Lesbian. :I'm aware that most folks know that I'm a homosexual, and if I was in part responsible for the misunderstanding that Regina was a Lesbian, then I apologize for any misleading remarks I made before I had all the facts. [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 19:42, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okey doke. 20:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::"she won't be making direct statements about her sexuality or personal life"'' And "I do however, know first hand, that she is not a Lesbian" And "I'm not at liberty to disclose too much information" Erm....are you her bodyguard or something? PR man? Girlfriend? ok, that was a JOKE *flees*-- - (Talk/ ) 13:40, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::@Kougar I don't think it was in any way affected by your homosexuality, that, by the way, I wasn't aware of as I am new in the wiki. Anyway, I would say it started with Felix's misunderstanding, and 'contextual clues, (sorry Felix :P) but in all, I suppose I started it by saying "and is SHE a lesbian?", and I'm sorry it may have started so much confusion. So anyway, hello, nice to meet you. :) The Mooing Cat 17:46, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::No, neither of you can claim credit for starting this, that must be conceded to Felix, who was the first to mention lesbianism "I also expect complaints from concerned parents that their children are talking to a lesbian"-- - (Talk/ ) 18:25, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I was going by what Kougar said on Image talk:ReginaBuenaobra.jpg; he has since removed that statement, though. If you'd like to blame me, that's fine. 19:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now you're just not being truthful. You stated above that you were using "context clues" to "infer" that she was a lesbian. Maybe Kougar is responsible for planting the seed in your head, but you ran with it and jumped to conclusions based on the same stereotypes and assumptions that Kougar himself was relying on. At least be honest about the role you played in escalating this distasteful mess. 99.157.202.153 23:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC) So I took a look at Cerise magazine and it's mission statement, as well as the Acid For Blood blog, and I have to admit I personally find more than a little of the content to be offensive in varying degrees, but that is neither here nor there... I just think it is a strange thing that someone would want to introduce themselves as a feminist to a public community they are about to manage. Feminism is something I look down on personally, it seems to be a way for one group to justify wanting more rights than another group........ but I am sure lots of people disagree with that assessment....... nonetheless I think it is pretty fair to say it is a controversial topic. Regardless of anything that happens next, even if she turns out to be the greatest community manager ever....... even if she creates a brand new peak of glory for Guild Wars, the greater portion of the public, wether correctly or not, will always percieve her as a man-hating lesbian feminazi , or some kind of crusader for womens rights...... that may not be true, but it will be percieved that way...... I have kids that play the game, and my wife and I agree that either line of thinking is very negative, and not appropriate for a person in Regina's position. Community Managers should appear upstanding , not deviant. Perception is , in this day and age, for a public figure, especially one dealing with teens, an extremely important factor. :"the greater portion of the public, wether correctly or not, will always percieve her as a man-hating lesbian feminazi" There are several things wrong with that statement. Firstly, lets just assume that she is a figure of which the public will learn of the existence, as it will help to illustrate my first point. Where the hell do you live!? Perhaps the greater proportion of the public there immediately regard feminists as "man-hating lesbian feminazis", but i don't personally know anyone who would immediately associate feminism with lesbianism. I am aware that plenty of people do, but i would not say the majority. Secondly, "the public", the public won't even know she exists, she will only really become widely known amongst GW players, who are hardly reprasentative of the public. Apart from anythig else, most gamers seem to be fairly liberal, so i doubt that the GW equivalent of the "public" will immediately perceive her as a "man-hating lesbian feminazi", even if humanity at large would if she were to become some kind of public figure. Finally, "it seems to be a way for one group to justify wanting more rights than another group", no, feminism is a movement against one group having more rights than another, they campaign for equal rights. And it is hard to dispute that on average, atleast when it comes to work, women have far less rights than men and on average get paid far less for the same jobs. That said, there are extremist groups of feminists, which can be classified as either 'marxist' or 'radical' rather than 'liberal', who essentially are the equivalent of what you refer to as "man hating femi-nazis". However, if she fell into either of these categories, i seriously doubt she would be taking a position as a CRM for GW, which as someone pointed out, is largely male dominated.-- - (Talk/ ) 11:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::One minor semantic point- feminists don't work toward equality, they work toward better conditions for women. Equalizing would involve worsening conditions for men. ;D 11:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Many feminists do work toward equality. We are not a homogeneous group. Are you a feminist? If not, I really don't think you should be speaking for us. 99.157.202.153 19:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :The problem with what you have said, besides the fact that it is stupid, is that Regina has not stated anywhere that she is a feminist. Looking at things she has written, or have been written about her around the internet, one can infer that she is a feminist, but the fact of the matter is, she hasn't been making it an issue. The fans have. She has yet to introduce her personal beliefs into the conversation. So she did not "introduce herself as a feminist to the public community" like you claim. 99.157.202.153 19:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Cobalt I don't agree with much of what you said. I think that the Guild Wars community absolutely constitutes the public. Who do you think plays Guild Wars? I think it is pretty reasonable to think that a large majority of players knew who Gaile Grey was, and before long they will know who Regina is. Saying "I am a feminist" is NOT equal to saying "I am pro-equality". If she was pro-equality, why were those not the words chosen? If I am pro-McDonalds , does that make me anti-Burger King? I get the feeling you typed most of what you did more to be a devils advocate than anything else. Here is the thing though, and there is really no getting around it, had it not said Feminist , this conversation, which was started long before I commented, would never have taken place. It is unsavory, and this is a topic that simply should not be associated in any way with Guild Wars or with any video-game. I think A-net made a poor choice making her thier spokeperson for that reason. :Anonymous, i don't agree with your lack of indenting and signing. It is a well known fact that the devil employees me as his advocate, solicitor, lawyer, barrister, reprasentative at his AA meetings and executor of his will. Now, back to destroying your argument,or trying to anyway, "I think that the Guild Wars community absolutely constitutes the public", well, i hope you never become a sociologist or have to carry out any kind of survey. The guild wars community is not a representative sample of the public for several reasons: It is between 80 and 98% male, It is formed of 99-100% gamers, IT is formed of 100% people who play guildwars, it is formed of 60-85% of people who are RPG fans, it is formed of 100% of people who have internet access...i could go on, but i think you get the idea. Secondly, "If I am pro-McDonalds , does that make me anti-Burger King?", yes, because you are spending money at McDonalds and thus denying it to burger king, though i don't see how thats relevant, interesting food related point nonetheless. Your last point, however "this conversation, which was started long before I commented, would never have taken place. It is unsavory, and this is a topic that simply should not be associated in any way with Guild Wars or with any video-game." is entirely reasonable, but this is guildwiki, irrelavance reigns supreme on our talkpages. Good thing too, or we would be as boring as GWW-- - (Talk/ ) 16:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Cobalt I don't understand your logic at all. I am not arguing with anyone. I am a concerned parent giving feedback to the Guild Wars powers that be. I do not feel I need to convince you or anyone of anything. Community: Anyone that plays Guild Wars is a part of the GW community. Those players represent 100% of the community. Anyone in that 100% that does not work for A-net constitues 100% of the public portion of that community. I am one of those people. This is common sense and fact and nothing to argue about, going on and on about that really says nothing at all, it only serves to convolute the issue, and pollute the actual subject.---- Saying that I am pro McDonalds does not give you or anyone hearing that statement ANY clue whatsoever about how I feel about Burger King. This is relevant because the statement made did not imply pro-equality, it implied pro-feminism and said nothing whatsoever about equality. Feminism is not a synonym for equality, the two words do not mean the same thing.---- Coomenting that this topic is unsavory in relation to Guild Wars does NOT define it as irrelevant by any means. It is extremely relevant. It is hard to be a good parent today. Our kids are 13 and 14 and they have enough to deal with in thier lives, they should not be exposed to this kind of crap (ie. conversations like this and thoughts like this) playing one of thier favorite video games. We live in a time when companies prohibit thier employees from saying Merry Christmas, Saturday morning cartoons feature outlaws as heros and 14 year old music and television stars are having plastic surgery every 5 minutes.... There was no reason to bring the topic of feminism or homosexuality into this game and therefore into our lives. It accomplished nothing for Guild Wars, or for the Guild Wars community at large. I care nothing for high-minded academic notions, I am an accountant, and my wife is a real-estate agent. The only person served by the statement seems to be Regina herself...... A-net provides entertainment in the form of Guild Wars they are not here to make geopolitical statements. I couldn't care less about Regina or her private life. If she wants to put on a hooded cloak and chant curses at the moon I don't care..... But I don't want to explain to my children what a lesbian is or what Feminism implies, there is no reason at all to expose them to that garbage at thier age, and I shouldn't have too, nor should I have to censor them from playing the game with thier friends. People in the game are talking about this, the public community in the game IS talking about it, Our kids are talking about this. The kids are already starting to ask questions about topics that they should not be exposed too at this point in thier lives. This is what that statement about feminism brought, and it did no good for anyone. I think my wife said it best; "She ( Regina) just wants some attention, she doesn't care about the kids at all." THAT is how I and my family percieve 'Gina. Also, again I want to say that this whole topic would not be here had the statement not been made........ troublesome indeed.----- I haven't been on these discussion pages before, I am only here because my 13 year old daughter asked me if lesbians hated men or just liked other girls, and I asked her why she was asking about stuff like that, and she showed me this page and told me about some of the conversations she has been having within Guild Wars --- so i do not know how to sign, something here mentions 4 tildes...... if that doesn't work it is not because I don't want to be identified, it is just that I don't know how to sign. Guild Wars is a Video Game, I am a parent, I have a right and a duty to be both angry and concerned. It is my right to communicate my thoughts on this to A-net. 68.14.76.172 20:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC)A Concerned Parent :You are blaming Regina for something that she did not do. She has not discussed homosexuality or feminism with relation to herself or in the context of Guild Wars. That is something that the fans are doing. She hasn't made any statement about feminism publicly as a Community Manager so you are just making that up. Yes, she writes for a feminist gaming magazine, and yes she has discussed gender issues on her blog. She did both of those things prior to getting her job at ArenaNet, so it's not fair to point your finger at her and say that now she's just trying to get attention for it now when she did it before she started working at ArenaNet and has yet to publicly discuss those two issues in her capacity as a Community Manager. Why is that so difficult for you to understand? I am sorry that you think it's so awful that your children have been "exposed" to homosexuality and feminism (and I am equally sorry that you seem to think equality and acceptance for all people is "garbage"), but it's not Regina's fault that it happened. Speaking as a parent myself, I feel more comfortable letting my kid play Guild Wars now, knowing that there is a feminist working in the community who supports gay rights. 71.133.203.145 21:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :First of all, her name is Regina, not ' 'Gina ', that is a pretty rude way to refer to someone that you don't even know, on a page about them. You could accord her some respect, especially if you are so concerned about her beliefs. Second of all, why wouldn't you just talk to your daughter? She's a teen now, and if she doesn't ask now, she will -- dont parents want their kids to feel comfortable with them, enough to ask questions? Dont they deserve answers? They dont need to be shamed for asking about issues. (sorry, but in grade 8, i knew what a lesbian was, and what feminism was, we talked about it in school) Nothing like sewing the seeds of confusion. People deserve to be treated as human beings, and if this is a bad attitude for a COMMUNITY manager - would you feel better with a bunch of misogynists running a game that your daughter plays? Don't you want equality for her? How do you think this is going to influence your child's interaction with the game? Why is this even a concern? People need to step back, take a breath, and realize that they are being silly, they are gossiping without merit, and they are doing themselves a disservice. to be honest, this string makes me so sad and angry that i wont be coming back. 24.141.55.62 02:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::First off, the two IPs immediately above this post have absolutely no right to tell the IP identified as A Concerned Parent how to raise his children. Shame on both of you. Second, as this issue has clearly shown, Regina Buenaobra has exhibited extraordinarily poor judgment in introducing herself to the Guild Wars community as a self-avowed feminist; such a highly polarized term was bound to create conflicts within said community. If she had just said she supports equal rights for women, the vast majority of people would have agreed with her. Now half the community is against her, and the other half is zealously defending her. (Obviously when I say half and half I don't mean exactly 50% either way, nothing is ever black-and-white.) In my opinion, when a Community Relations Manager creates more problems in the community simply by introducing herself than she could ever hope to prevent in her career, it broadcasts a very clear message to ArenaNet that they have made a poor decision. 10:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::*sigh*. This may be a good time for an admin to intervent in a Image_talk:ReginaBuenaobra.jpgesque way as this is swiftly turning into a irrelevant political debate. Also the page is now over 35Kb long, and scrolling through this section has carved a semi-circular groove into my index finger. Firstly, The two IPs have no less right to tell Mr Neo-con concerned parent how to raise his children than you have the right to instruct them to not tell him how to raise his children. This is the internet, and there is no official constitution on parental advice giving rights. Secondly, Mr concerned parent, if you want to communicate with the guild wars powers that be, go to the official wiki, i doubt you will get a very good reception, but we have no official Arenanet presence here. Thirdly, you really are paranoid about what your children will be exposed to. I hardly think that learning what lesbianism or feminism is will corrupt their minds, though if you beleive it will im suprised you even let them play videogames at all. Think of the violence turning them into sadistic killers et al. Also, your thirteen year old daughter has to ask you what a lesbian is!? Seriously, if your children lead such a sheltered life it is far more likely to 'damage' them than learning of political perspectives other than your own. Eitherway, as pointed out, this debate is going nowhere as nobody is going to change their views, regardless of whatever logic is behind the arguments of the other side. Therefore i will now cease contributing to this section and hope that everyone else does too. If you wish to reply to this statement, then i will pre-emptively respond that your right-wing perspective will always be wrong in my view, and my lack of response merely indicates that i do not wish to further drag this talkpage into political debate, not that i have run out of arguments. If you are worried this page is corrupting your daughter then employ some kind of internet filter to keep her off guildwiki. Or any discussion forums - you may find political views you disagree with appearing on anything that allows free user input on this 'internet' thing, so you better be careful-- - (Talk/ ) 12:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Given that no one is flaming and everyone is putting actual thought and effort into their comments, I see no reason to intervene. This is a community issue; we are the community. It so happens that some families still encourage values, btw. 12:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, but I will move the side conversations to an archive; maybe that'll help a little. 12:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::This is getting FAR out of hand. Stop this political debate now. This is a wikipedia made to give information about the GAME, not the damned staff employees. Take this over to Regina's Talkpage over on GWW. Concerned parent- Yes, you have a right to keep your children cencored from this, but if they want to know, imo, you have no right to stop them. I'm not telling you how to raise your children, I'm telling you what I think. You hear a lot of people talking about gayness, lesbians, swearing nowdays on Guild Wars, but I have no right whatsoever to tell you how to raise your children. Felix, this may not be a flamefest, but GuildWiki isn't really here to discuss political things like this. To be honest, this should be taken over to Regina's GWW talk page. But I'm getting off the point and dragged into this debate. I want to just say: STOP THIS DEBATEplease Thanks. — Warw/Wick 12:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I hate GWW, and it's much convenient to discuss it here. If you hate honest discussion so much, why don't you kidnap it and move it to your 460th archive or something. 12:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::That was moderately offensive.. — Warw/Wick 12:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::It was an allusion. Anyway, my stance is that we are not ArenaNet, and we have no reason to censor or censure an earnest discussion of values and politics. Perhaps it's not the most appropriate place to discuss, but so what? The Treaty of Frankfurt was signed in a railroad car. It's got to happen somewhere, why not here? 12:42, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::After my previous statement i'd rather not get dragged back into this, but it is somewhat difficult. One reason not to have this here is that it is corrupting Mr concerned parent's daughter. Some people still beleive in values, Felix-- - (Talk/ ) 12:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Touché. 12:51, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wtf? I wrote the comment from the first IP up there (71.133.203.145) and I never ONCE told Concerned Parent how he should raise his kid. Where did you get that? You missed my point entirely because the point of my comment is that Regina NEVER introduced herself as a feminist, or has made any such claim in her capacity as a Community Manager. As of yet, she has made NO statements about her views on gender equality since taking the position as CM. People are going back and looking at things that she said before she started working for ArenaNet, and deciding that she is a feminist based on her previous writings. All you are doing is contributing to misinformation, Felix. Let me repeat this, so maybe you actually get it this time: This statement you made? This one right here: Regina Buenaobra has exhibited extraordinarily poor judgment in introducing herself to the Guild Wars community as a self-avowed feminist. IT IS FACTUALLY INCORRECT. She did not do that. is that really so diffcult for you to understand? 128.32.28.94 18:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Really not into a Regi-debate but did she already show up here? Yuff S T A R 18:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC)